


Rainbow Six Babysitters

by mirrorworldangel



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Babysitting, Diaper changing, siegeoween 2020, toddlers are hyperactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorworldangel/pseuds/mirrorworldangel
Summary: The operators face a task as punishment: babysitting and missing out on the party.Siege-o-ween Day 10
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Rainbow Six Babysitters

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this prompt was supposed to be a romantic scene for Mute and Vigil, but I scrapped it out because it has left me hanging. And because of the house moving, writer's block and stuff I fucked up. I apologize for the late post but I will try to be more active in the future.
> 
> This idea came into mind when I watched the Gakuen Babysitters anime and read the manga. I know it's corny, and it might be mis-informative, but this is all I have. 
> 
> Siegeoween prompt: “I’m the tall dark stranger your parents warned you about.”

The Halloween party is livelier and getting louder as each second passes.

Well, it’s not exactly an indoor Halloween party but more of an outdoor backyard barbecue party in the base. It became a silent rule to no longer hold any crazy challenge parties inside the buildings ever since someone dared Mozzie with something that ended up destroying an entire ceiling of a room.

And Doc forbid any more parties being held at the Katebs' beach house after  _ someone _ accidentally broke a glass vase, which is a wedding gift from one of his relatives ( _ at least it's not the Royal Albert collection, or else Rook and Doc will be  _ **_totally_ ** _ pissed _ ).

And everyone is stoked to attend their first Halloween beach party.

**But not these unlucky fellows.**

“WHY DO WE HAVE TO BABYSIT THE KIDS???”

Harry sighed. “Look, Adriano has to take care of his toddler niece and nephews for the week and we all know he is also super possessive of the kitchen duties and won’t work on the snacks with anyone else unless Erik or Miles is helping him. But since all of the Americans left for the election year, he’s doing all of the food catering for the party.”

“But we also lack the manpower for the babysitting group. The usual experts Olivier, Vicente, and Zofia are away, and Mozzie is on maternity leave, so that leaves only Ela for the job. But she whined that she will not herd these kids all on her own hence,” he then raised his arms to indicate all of them. "The four of you."

“Yeah lucky fuckers,” Echo mumbled to himself in silence.

Clash scoffed, looking away.

Jackal simply blinked his tired eyes in silence.

“You know you could have just say that this is for the alarm clock hacking, an electric bulldozing incident the two of us did last time,” Echo replied in annoyance. “And he just agreed to join out of tired stupidity.”

“What?” Jackal asked mumbly.

“You see?”

“Don’t worry, Sam and Alexsandr decided to volunteer to help you,” Harry replied just as the two of them entered the room.

“More like owing him a favor,” Zero interjected.

“I’m just simply bored and busybodying,” Tachanka added. “Now then where are the children?” 

“Toddlers, you mean,” Harry corrected.

“What?”

And as soon as the door opened, around 6 toddlers, 5 boys and a girl, ran into the room all led by Amaru with a cheery Ela tailing behind. 

“Slow down, slow down Petrucio. Julio, don’t separate yourself from the trail! Stefano, stop bullying your sister! And Niccolo, don’t lose your twin.” Ela ordered.

"Okay, everyone. Would you like to say hi to your babysitters?" Amaru asked the toddlers.

“Hi babysitters,” they greeted in unison.

“Awww how adorable,” Ela cooed.

“Oh it’s like Cesar all over again…” Amaru sobbed in awe.

Ela gave an angelic smile to the kids but her expression immediately turned into demonic anger as she mouthed to the adults in the room. ' _ You are all gonna die _ '. And then went back smiling.

' _ This is not comforting, Ela _ !' Everybody thought in unison.

"Okay, I understand about the toddlers," Clash interrupted after a second. "But whose baby is this?" she asked.

"That's Marie Therese, one of the Staff's kids," Zero replied.

"They named a saint?" Jackal mumbly asked.

"For a saintly name, she doesn't shit like one, " Echo added in a bored tone. 

"Oi," Amaru warned and pulled out a rubber slipper from God knows where and proceeded to smack the living hell out of him.

“Well, look at the time sweeties. We have to go!” And Ela immediately pushed Amaru towards the door. 

"Ok we're gonna party now, keep an eye on the kids, bye!" Amaru gleefully yelled out from afar before the door slammed.

Everybody stared at the door for a solid minute before Echo frustratedly said “Thanks, mom and dad for ditching us with the kids!” 

“Come to Tachanka, # _ детка _ , ” Tachanka cooed, his large arms outstretched wide.

But instead, the infant cried out loud in fear.

“I think I’ll take care of the baby,” Jackal interrupted, and reached his arms towards the infant that was obviously reaching out for him.

“Oh sure, get the handsome one,” Tachanka sarcastically mused out loud when the baby stopped crying and began to laugh. 

“It’s just caretaker duty for tonight and besides…” Jackal replied with a yawn as he sat himself down on the couch with the baby in his arms.

“It’s easy as…” and with just that both Jackal and the baby on top of his chest fell asleep upon the couch.

"Well, that's one kid down," said Tachanka in amazement, before letting out a yelp.

Unbeknownst to them, the boys immediately ran towards the older caretakers in a sudden ambush. They latched themselves upon both Tachanka and Zero’s legs and shoulders.

"Carry me! Carry me!”

“Are you a bear?” 

"Why do you look so old?" 

Can I touch your beard?"

"Gwampa…"

Zero simply sighed in defeat. But then he slowly let out a ghostly groan when he felt a sharp pain over his thighs.

“My...legs…” 

Tachanka, however, was having the time of his life. He is laughing along with the toddlers and is complying to every little whim of theirs.

Clash could only do nothing but watch afar ass she pitied the fates of her seniors.

"Hello poppet," said Clash. "Who's your little friend here?" She asked the little girl. 

The little girl looked upon the older lady under her long lashes." Her name's Lita," she shyly replied.

‘Well that’s a pretty name for a pretty doll,” Clash replied. 

Echo on the other hand…

“What are ya watching?”

“Go away.”

“Does it have Fortnite?”

“No.”

“Can we play with it?”

“No.”

“Hey, I got ya drinks!” Ace entered the room with bottles of beer in his hands. 

Echo, passively aggressively, immediately snatched them and threw the alcohol bottles out off the window.

“Who are you?” one of the twins asked him.

Slowly, but eerily, Ace turned around to face the toddlers and pulled his coat over his face. His blue eyes shone in evil and mischief, and he leaned closer to face them.

“I’m the tall dark stranger your parents warned you about,” said Ace creepily with a deep undertone voice. And this scared the toddlers.

“Seriously, shut the fuck up.” both Clash Tachanka hissed.

“You’re scaring the toddlers!” Zero warned. 

“Relax, it’s harmless.”

But then the baby, now awake, cried out loud. And that woke up Jackal.

"You call that harmless?" Echo asked, indicating the elephant in the room.

“Con-gra-tu-fucking-lations!” Tachanka hissed. "Are you proud now?"

“Big man said a bad word!” One kid spoke loudly pointing at him.

"Okay, dark stranger," Zero "You're changing her diaper,"

Ace immediately gagged out in reflex upon the smell. "Oh, God!" He groaned in misery. "This baby stinks like - !" Before getting smacked by the arm with the slipper.

"Language!" Zero warned.

"Silly big brother," the little girl giggled.

“Have you ever take care of a baby?” Clash asked the little girl.

The child nodded. “# _ Si _ . We always help # _ nonna _ ,” she said.

Clash immediately gave a look to her junior Norwegian. “See, even a four-year-old can change diapers. You should learn from her.”

“I’m four and a half,” she added.

"Oh this is going to be good," Clash mused and immediately pulled out her phone and press record. "Now smile for the camera!"

“OH COME ON!!!” 

___________

_ Meanwhile… _

“Do you think this punishment is a bit overboard?” Harry asked Amaru.

She gave a hum of thought before giving a “Nah,” and continued to watch the dancers while sipping upon their bear.

It's just a typical evening on the base.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that this stry did not have my usual flair, so maybe in the future I will try to fix it. Do message me on what can I do to improve it. 
> 
> Translation:  
> 1\. baby  
> 2\. yes  
> 3\. grandma


End file.
